A Feather Beside a Jaguar Mask
by romance.sync194
Summary: King X Julia. After The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Julia Chang won the tournament. She continues her research for rejuvenation. After accidentally getting a glimpse of King inside a locker room, a strange feeling stirs up! Tune in!
1. Chapter 1: Start

**A Feather Beside A Jaguar Mask**

**Chapter 1: Start**

After The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5...

"King's back!!" the kids shouted with joy, as King entered the door at the orphanage. The kids rushed right over, surrounding him. As King would like to give candy to the children, read to them and making them happy, he was far too busy. The kids gave an "aww", and he had to explain. First thing's first, new kids. Muffie, King's co-manager, was assigned to look after the orphanage and the kids. Unfortunately, Muffie likes King, King knows it, and she isn't his type.

"Hey Muffie!" King said.

"Oh! Heeeeyyy...boss!" Muffie replied, and giggled afterwards.

"Any new kids?"

"No swee... I mean, boss! Well, there is this new 13 year old orphan named Johnny Orlando Stewart, who's already here for two months." Muffie answered, with a really big and creepy smile on her face. She showed him Johnny's picture.

"...did anyone tell you that you look fabulous in that jacket?" Muffie giggled. "Yay!" Muffie said, in a perky way, and giggled again.

"...is something wrong with you?" King asked, as he cocked an eyebrow under his mask.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with me!" Muffie answered, and giggled once more.

"Uh-huh.", King said. "Anyway, did you happen to do your chores? You know, feeding the kids, checking their things, and checking the kids' Tutor Center homework?" King asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Muffie replied.

"Why don't I just ask Johnny?" King suggested.

Right after that, Johnny came in.

"Hey Johnny! How have you and the other kids been doing?" King asked.

"Oh, I and the others are getting along well, we haven't eaten for two weeks, I'm missing three underwears and we've been getting F's at school. See ya later! Bye!" Johnny said quickly. King slowly shifted his head to Muffie.

"It was a joke! Kids these days." Muffie giggled and gave Johnny an angry look. Johnny just smiled confidently, and rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, well, you better go home." King said.

Another giggle from Muffie. "Okay."

After Muffie left, King entered the kids' room. As he came in, all of the kids' eyes were on him. They looked angry. Some of their mouths were pointing at the side.

"What? Did I miss something? Did I do something wrong?" King asked.

"Yeah! Hiring Muffie!" Diana answered.

"King, no offense, but why her?" Mark asked.

"What are you guys talking about? Muffie is highly experienced." King replied.

"Experienced? Try BOSSY!" Tina replied back.

"Yeah! I mean, we'd be better off with a monkey with a feather duster. We just want YOU to be the one to manage the orphanage. She's such a bitch!" Johnny continued.

"Hey! Watch your language!" King said.

"It's true!" Diana replied. "Check her out for yourself!

"Okay. This better be true!"

"Oh, trust us, IT IS!"

"She's also abusive AND a compulsive liar. Look at what she did to Patrick!" Rhonda said. Patrick was only 3 years old, and King saw a fresh wound on his forehead.

"When did she do this to him?" King asked.

"Yesterday. She punched him just for interrupting a call. Patrick just wanted to make a sandwich." Johnny answered.

"Was the call important?"

"Unless if her school consider slumber parties as a project, then, no." Johnny replied. King then knew what he had to do.

=**This is my very first fanfic, you guys. A bit corny, isn't in? Well, I'll update, and write the next chapters. Thanks for reading! Review, please! But please, keep it clean. Thanks, you guys! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Start

**Chapter 2: Another Start**

The next day...

"Muffie, you're fired." King said, with a firm look on his face.

"What?! I need this job! I have a grandmother who's already 90 years old, and if I don't pay our rent, we'll get kicked out and...and..." Muffie replied, covered her face and sobbed.

As King was about to comfort her, Rhonda pinched King on the waist. "Ow!" King reacted. Rhonda told him to come closer.

"Remember what I said! Compulsive liar!" Rhonda whispered. King gave a slow small nod, and shifted back to Muffie.

"Muffie, lies will get you nowhere. Once again, you're fired."

Muffie stomped her foot to the ground. "Fine!" She said. She walked away and opened the door. "You were never that cute ANYWAY!" She slammed the door, and left. As she stepped outside, she gave an angry look. "Fine. You fired me, but don't get another woman. Or else..." She pulled out her Swiss Army knife and chuckled. "...you won't have her, ALIVE!"

Inside...

"How'd you know she was lying?" King asked Rhonda.

"Why would she have a slumber party at an apartment? And she said to us, while you were away, that she still has her parents AND grandmother died 5 years ago." Rhonda answered.

"Well, she's gone!" King said. The kids cheered, but King continued, "But I still need a co-manager."

"Don't worry. We'll post flyers, and find replacements. If anyone applies, you be the one to judge." Johnny said.

"Great idea" King replied.

"A nothing like Muffie!" Johnny continued.

"Gotcha"

Mishima High School

After the bell rang...

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted, as Julia told her story.

"Was he nude?" Xioayu asked. Lili then said, "Did you get caught?" And Asuka said, "Was he unmasked?"

Julia, covering her ears, finally said, "Guys! He was in a towel AND he was masked. It's not like I'm gonna see King again!"

"Oh! By the way, The Dance is coming up! What will you wear, Julia?" Miharu asked.

"...I don't know yet."

"Well then, what are we still doing here?! Let's go..." Lili replied. Then they all said, "...SHOPPING!" They pulled Julia by the arm and went to the mall to buy gowns for each of them for The Dance. They were busy scouring each bar with hanging clothes. They were busy trying out different clothes and modeling them. They scoured the whole mall for gowns until they found the perfect gown for Julia. It was white, strapless, full of silver sequins, its long skirt was full of tulle cloth, with a white strapless mask.

"Oh. This looks great!" Julia took a look at the price tag. "Like I can afford it."

Xiaoyu looked at the price tag as well. "500$?! For this?!" She reacted.

"What about the money you got from the tournament?" Asuka asked.

"Maxed out. Built the lab in Arizona. Remember?" Julia answered.

"Well, it does look really pretty. And it's 'Dolce and Gabanna' material" Lili replied.

"How am I going to get this much money? The Dance is in 3 weeks!" Julia said. Then she saw some kids posting flyers. As they went outside the mall, Julia grabbed the flyer and read, "Help Wanted: Co-Manager- Heavenly Majesty Orphanage: 134 3rd Street California, USA. Payment: For 2 weeks- 750$"

"Wow! 750$ for 2 weeks? You could totally get that gown before Cherry does." Asuka said.

"Girl, you should apply!" Miharu suggested.

"I don't think so!" A girl behind them said. It turned out to be Cherry, Julia's rival. "Even if you could get that money, I'm sure you can't beat me to it. I'm getting that gown!"

"The only gowns you'll be getting is in the dumpster! It really suits you!" Julia replied, and the girls laughed.

"Hmph! Come on girls!" Cherry glared, and they left.

"That was amazing, what you did to Cherry and her posse. You totally destroyed them!" Asuka said.

"So anyway, let's find that orphanage!" Julia suggested.

Later...

The girls were looking for the orphanage.

"So, just tell us the whole story about the locker thing." Xiaoyu said.

"Well, I was looking for the girls' locker room, but there were too many people, So I went to the back doors. Unfortunately, the back doors weren't labeled, so I entered the door to the right. I walked past 3 locker rooms and suddenly saw King only in a towel and his mask. Luckily, he was the only one there, and I think he saw me. I hid, and ran back outside as fast as I could, and entered the other door." Julia replied. "Oh! Here it is!"

"Will you plan on doing that again?" Lili asked.

"You guys, of course not! It was only for one day, and I'll never see him again." Julia answered. As she stepped inside...

Her head was down, reaching for the flyer in her bag. "Hi. I'm here to apply for..." She looked up and was stunned of what she saw, and to her surprise, It was King. He was also stunned and surprised to see Julia Chang in front of him.

"King?"

"Julia?"

**=This is the second chapter of the story. Please read and please, please review. Thanks guys! Enjoy! =D**


	3. Chapter 3: Violence

**Chapter 3: Violence**

"I'm sorry. This has been a HUGE misunderstanding. I...I gotta go." Julia said, and headed for the door.

"No, no! Wait!" King stopped her, standing up from his desk and pushing out his swivel chair. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm not gonna embarrass you."

"Ok-kay" Julia replied nervously, as she walked back to the desk. "I saw one of the flyers in the mall, and I thought this would be a good idea to raise money." She said, and handed up the flyer.

King, opening drawers, and handing up a piece of paper, said, "Here. All you need to do is fill up this application, and...you're hired!" As he said, Julia filled up the application.

"So, when do I start?"

"When do you WANT to start? Tomorrow? Today?"

Julia thought for a moment, and asked, "How about today?"

King agreed. "Okay. Today it is."

After 3 days, King grew fond of watching Julia take care of the kids. He watches her read to the kids, cook for them, and doing what Muffie can't do. She fed the kids, checked their things, and checked their Tutor Center homework. Now Johnny won't lose any underwear anymore. After all of that, Julia was about to go to the front desk, the place where King was watching her. King pulled her by the arm to turn around.

"Hey, Julia! You wanna walk with me?" King asked.

"Sure."

While walking, they didn't know that someone else was watching them. A masked man in black with binoculars turned back to go back to his hideout.

"Boss, target spotted." He said.

"Status?" A girl voice said.

"With another woman." The man replied.

"Oh, is he?" The girl asked, and chuckled afterwards, holding and polishing a shiny Swiss Army knife. Hmm...where have we seen that before? It turned out to be Muffie. "Go to the lab. I wanna create a little...juice for the lovely couple." She said, and chuckled once more.

The next day...

Julia just woke up, the sun hitting her face, realizing that she fell asleep in the orphanage.

"Good morning! Made you breakfast." King said, carrying a tray in his hands.

"Why am I in the orphanage? What happened last night?" Julia asked.

"You fell asleep during work. I found you sleeping on the front desk in front of the computer. You must be really exhausted." King answered, as he tucked Julia's hair behind her ear. He quickly snapped out of it and quickly pulled away his hand. Julia laughed a little and the sun shone up to hit her face, enough to make her eyes sparkle.

"Wow. You look really pretty. And I'm not just saying that." King commented. He smiled at her, as well as she did. "You want some coffee?" He asked, offering his cup. King's cup was white, with a green paw print on the front. Julia shook her head. "It's okay. Just use my cup." Julia took the cup and thanked him.

Later...

After Julia got dressed, she went downstairs to check over the kids. She stopped by a table in front of an open window, until Diana fell out of bed while JUMPING on the bed. Just then, while Julia was busy aiding Diana, Muffie appeared through the open window with a chemical residue in her hands. She picked up King's cup, but what she didn't know is that King went to the laundry shop to pick up his laundry, and that Julia's the one drinking on the cup.

"This should get you nice and BAD!" She said, while pouring the chemical in the cup. "And the rest is simple. Julia will break up with you, you'll come back to me, and then we'll get married and have 5 kids." She continued, and giggled afterwards. She quickly came back to Earth when she noticed Julia coming. She turned around and left. Julia drank on the cup, and sneezed. She put down the cup, and went to the kitchen.

The next day at Mishima High School...

After the bell rang...

Julia slams the door, and all eyes were on her, since her outfit was so revealing. She had a black sleeveless top, with short jeans showing everything of her beautiful, flawless legs. She also wore her hair in a ponytail, and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

"Whoa! Hey Julia!" Brandon, Julia's date for the dance, said.

"Hey Brandon! What do you think? Wanna go to the park today?" Julia asked.

"Uh...Julia...as much as I want to, I can't. I gotta catch up with some homework." Brandon answered. Julia frowned, slapped him on the right cheek really hard, and everybody went gathering.

"You know, all I wanted was simple! Just going to the park! I feel like you're avoiding me!" Julia shouted.

"No! I'm not avoiding you!" Brandon replied.

"Really? Then avoid this!" Julia said, and slapped him even harder on the right cheek. "It's over, Brandon." She walked past him, and she checked the other guys. Just then, Cherry and her posse stood behind her.

"What are you supposed to be? A hostess?" Cherry asked, and her posse laughed.

"Would you take a look at yourself? You think you're hot, but on the contrary, you're not!" Julia answered. Cherry slapped her on the right cheek, and Julia just chuckled. She punched Cherry, which sent her flying to the end of the hallway. "See ya later, bitches!" She said to Cherry's posse. She slammed the exit door open, and left. Brandon and Cherry both watched Julia leave, and her friends watched along too.

At the orphanage...

Julia enters and leans to the doorframe, with her arm supporting her head. She's looking at King typing at the front desk.

"Hey!" Julia started.

King, surprised of Julia's outfit, asked, "Hey! What are you wearing?"

"Like it? I...thought we could... you know! Get a little DIRTY!" Julia said, while twisting one of King's whiskers.

"Julia, this isn't you." King said. Julia frowned and pushed away.

"You know what? People are always trying to avoid me! People change! This is a more confident Julia! The old Julia always kept her feelings bottled up inside her! She always talked about her dreams! Well, you know what?! I'm tired of her and her research of growing trees in the desert! I'm showing my feelings for you now, King! But no! You still prefer the secretive shy girl!" Julia replied loudly, walking towards King, while King was walking backwards. Julia pushed him to the table behind him. He crashed, she ran, and she took King's car keys. Luckily, Julia left her motorcycle keys. Julia drove, and King chased after her. They ended up where Julia stopped. At the "Smooth Cruise Hotel". It had 15 floors and was very high. Julia saw a ladder at the side of a building. As she was about to head to it, King stopped her.

"Julia, stop!" King shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I've always wanted to do. Come with me!" She said, smiling.

"No, I can't." King replied.

"Fine!" She replied back. She turned around and climbed up the ladder.

"Julia, come back here!" King said, worried.

"Come and get me!" Julia said, and continued to climb. "What's the matter, King? Afraid of heights?" She asked, mockingly. She was on the 9th floor and felt dizzy. She blacked out and let go of the ladder. King ran and catched Julia.

"Julia, are you alright?" King asked.

"King..." Julia said, and blacked out once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**NOTE:**** Copyright doesn't belong to me, but to Lifehouse and the composers of the song "You and Me".**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

In the middle of the night...

"UGH! You IDIOTS! You were there! Why didn't you bastards stop him?!" shouted Muffie, furiously.

"But, boss! We weren't there!" a thug said.

"Shut up! Get married and have 5 kids, you said." Muffie murmured.

"But boss! You're the one who..." he was cut off.

"Shut up! Make a little juice for the lovely couple, you suggested."

"But boss! We..."

"Shut up!" Then, both thugs started to think.

"Why don't you just kidnap her, boss?" the other thug suggested.

"Shut up! I can't hear myself think! I know! I'll just kidnap her!" Muffie blurted.

"Then we'd bet you'd throw her off in a giant tank!" the first thug replied.

"Shut up! I know! I'll throw her off in a giant tank! Brilliant, Muffie!" Muffie said, and chuckled afterwards. And the two thugs sighed.

In the hospital...

Julia slowly opened her eyes to find that she was on a hospital bed. She looked to the right to see King on the sofa, sleeping. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Her moans woke King up.

"Hey! You're awake!" King got up and sat down on Julia's bed.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" King asked, confused. Julia just shook her head. "It's okay. You don't have to remember. If you want to, I'll tell you later. I'm just glad that you're safe. Go back to sleep." King continued, as he brushed her hair upwards. Julia, as she closed her eyes, smiled slightly, and went back to sleep. After one week, one week more before The Dance, Julia healed and got out of the hospital, and King fetched her. Muffie, in a black robber suit, hiding on a rooftop, can't tolerate seeing this, so after 3 more days, 4 days before The Dance, King watched Julia in action as usual, and after the children left, he saw her frown, sit down on a bed and look at a magazine. He approached her and sat next to her.

"What's the matter?" King asked.

"Nothing." King took a look at the magazine and saw a gown, the gown Julia and her friends saw at the mall. She saw him reach for his pockets, and he pulled out his wallet.

"Here." King said, handing out 750$. Julia in shock, quickly snapped out and shook her head. "Don't worry. It's okay. Take it." King continued, still offering the money.

"Ok-kay." Julia accepted, nervously.

"Umm... I think you should go eat breakfast." As King was about to leave, Julia's friends entered. They greeted King, and gone straight to Julia.

"Oh, you guys! I'm so sorry about the damage at school." Julia said.

"It's cool. Everybody knows the whole story." Xiaoyu replied.

"What about Brandon and Cherry?" Julia asked.

"Brandon forgives you, he's going with Heather. Cherry won't be able to go to The Dance 'coz she's injured." Lili answered.

"Good riddance!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Come on, Xiao. Cherry may not be our favorite person, but I'm not THAT brutal." Julia replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot! They changed The Dance from 'School Dance' to ' Public Dance'." Miharu said.

"Why'd you say so?"

"Jin said that Jun and Kazuya's gonna be there, as well as Lili's mom and dad." Asuka answered.

"So girl, who are you going with?" Lili asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going with King." Julia replied. Her friends gave a mischievous look and looked at each other. Julia cocked an eyebrow.

Later...

Julia and her friends were hiding behind a wall, as they watched King sit on his sofa in his room, reading a book.

"Go. Go!" Lili whispered, and pushed Julia inside. They stayed behind the wall and Julia approached King.

"Oh! Julia! Hey!" King greeted.

"Umm...can I sit with you?" Julia asked.

"Oh. Sure!" King agreed with a smile under his mask. She sat down beside him.

"Uhh...King...ummm..." Julia was nervous.

"Yes?"

"I…um...have something to ask you." Julia said.

"I have something to ask you too." King replied.

"You first."

"Okay. Do you...uh...wanna go to...uh...The Dance? With me?" King asked.

"What?" Julia changed from nervous to shocked. "How'd you know?"

"I overheard you and your friends talking."

"What did you hear?" Julia asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just The Dance was changed to public." King answered.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go to The Dance with you. Say, pick me up at 6:45?" Julia replied.

"Sure!" King answered, and continued to read his book. Julia felt success. Her friends waved at her behind the wall. Julia mouths "Yes!".

The next day...

3 more days before The Dance...

The girls were on their way to the mall. Julia forgot to lock the orphanage, since the children were in the Tutor Center. She told the others to go on and that she'll catch up. As she turned around, a black skull-masked man grabbed her from behind. He pulled out a white handkerchief with sleeping powder. Before she fell asleep, she got a blurred glimpse of a woman, chuckling. She also saw a black piece of cloth ripped from the woman's outfit. She dropped her bag and blacked out.

Later...

Julia slowly opened her eyes to find a large pool of clear water in a warehouse. She also found out that she was tied up, sitting down.

Meanwhile, King got back to the orphanage to find Julia's bag on the ground and a piece of black cloth. It had a logo. Then he saw Julia's friends coming.

"Hey! I thought Julia was with you guys." King said.

"She said she was gonna catch up with us." Lili replied.

"Did she?"

"She never did."

King thought for a moment, and gave a firm look. "I think she's in trouble. Lili, do you know this logo?" King asked.

"Yeah! It's the logo of the warehouse at 12th street!" Lili answered. "I can take you there."

Meanwhile...

"So, Julie Chang." Muffie said, as she stepped inside.

"It's Julia!" Julia replied.

"I don't care! What care about is you stealing MY King!" Muffie shouted. They poured a pail of very cold water on her back and she screamed. Just then, King heard her scream and entered the warehouse. He found out that the elevator was out of order, so he climbed up the stairs. It had eight floors, but Julia's scream sounded like it was from the 5th floor. He hurried up climbing the stairs.

"So long, Jolie!" Muffie said.

"It's Julia!" Julia shouted.

"Whatever. Throw her in!" Muffie commanded. The thugs threw Julia in the water. "Let's go!" Muffie said to her thugs. As they went outside the back door, they left Julia underwater for her to drown. Julia tried to escape the ropes on her wrists. King still hurried up, but Julia can't hold her breath any longer. King slammed the door and got there just in time. He saw Julia unconscious underwater. He took of his shirt, exposing his muscles, and dove in. He got Julia out of the water and untied her. Of course, he knew what to do. He pulled up his mask, still covering his eyes, he slung Julia's arm around him, as if she was hugging him, gave two rescue breaths, and Julia lived. As Muffie walked outside, she turned around to find her thugs unconscious. Lili grabbed her hair from behind, making her kneel.

"It's over, Buffie!"

"It's Muffie!"

"Whatever." Sirens can be heard from afar. Julia and King walked outside, wet.

A police officer hopped out of a Police car and said, "Muffie Vinewood, you're under arrest!" They all smiled, except for Muffie, of course.

"Don't worry, I bought you the dress you're gonna wear for The Dance." Xiaoyu said to Julia.

"Thanks."

3 days later- Day for The Dance- 6:45 PM...

King drove to Julia's house. He checked his boe tie, his breath, his shoes, and all of that stuff. Julia then opened the door to reveal a really beautiful lady. Some might even say that she looks like a goddess. King was stunned.

"Wow..." King whispered, and quickly came back to Earth. "I- I mean..." but King can't hold his thought. "...wow!"

"Yeah. Likewise." Julia replied. King escorted her to the car.

At The Dance...

Julia stood by the punch pole, with no one to dance with her. King saw this from a crowd of people. He approached her...

"Hey." King started.

"Hey." Julia replied.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." King put his hands on the table, just like Julia's. He slowly came near Julia and held her hand. Julia was slightly shocked. Then, the DJ played "You and Me" by Lifehouse. They both looked up, still with their hands laced together. King cleared his throat and bowed with his hand reaching towards Julia. Julia laughed a bit, and put her hands around King. King slowly put his hands around Julia's waist. They looked deeply at each other's eyes. King leaned his forehead against hers. Julia pulled up his mask, still covering his eyes, mostly like what his mask looked when he rescued her. Then, they both closed their eyes and kissed. They slowly pulled each other closer while kissing. Julia's friends saw this from afar, and gave an "aww". As they pulled away, Julia leaned her head on King's chest. King hugged her even more passionately, as he smelled her cologne and her hair, and they danced the night away.


	5. Chapter 5: Break Up Part 1

**NOTE:**** Copyrights do not belong to me, but to the composers, the artists and the movies of the songs used in the story. And of course, Namco. Please don't delete my account and my stories!**

**Chapter 5: Break-Up (Musical Special) Part 1**

11:59 PM- Friday- California State Prison

In the middle of the night, a bombing occurred in the prison, more specifically, in cell 292. A chopper flew right by the exploded wall. Sirens and alarms were heard, alerting guards to go to action. A female figure jumped out from the large hole in the wall. She grabbed the rope hanging below the chopper, and flew away. Right before their exit, a familiar chuckle was heard.

9:00 AM- Saturday- Chang Residence

Julia was in her room surfing the internet, reminiscing the kiss in The Dance. She always remembered how soft and warm King's lips were, how his warm and ultimately fresh breath touched her face. She remembered what his mouth looked like, his touch, his voice, everything.

"Julia! Breakfast!" Michelle shouted from downstairs. Julia came downstairs, but her cell phone organizer rang to remind her that she is late for work.

"Uh-oh. THAT'S why I'm dressed like this! Ugh! I totally forgot!" Julia said. "Mom, I've gotta go!" she added, grabbing her purse in a hurry.

"But you didn't even touch your food!" Michelle replied.

"Late for work. Sorry."

"Well, at least just eat something." Julia turned around, grabbed a toast, and went straight to the door. She turned the knob and pushed, but it won't open.

"Pull, Julia!" Michelle reminded her.

Julia pulled and it finally opened. "Sorry." she replied sheepishly, and went outside. Michelle just shook her head.

9:42 AM- Saturday- 12th Street Warehouse

The female figure was inside the warehouse. "For once, you idiots actually did something right." She came out of the shadows, and our main antagonist, Muffie, is back yet again.

"So boss, what are you up to now?" a thug asked.

Muffie chuckled for a moment. "Two words: Direct approach!" she answered.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Drums started to be heard. She then grabbed King's photo and continued:

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

She put (slammed) King's photo back down:

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

"So, what are you really up to, boss?" another thug clarified. She answered their question in a song:

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

She commanded her thugs to follow her in the garage because her black car was there. As she goes inside the car, while driving, she continued:

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

She stops near the orphanage to see King unlocking the door to get inside.

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

She started to approach the orphanage.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Doin' the love game_

10:35 PM- Saturday- Heavenly Majesty Orphanage

Muffie spotted a bar near the window inside the room where King was, enough for a grapple point. Inside the room, King took of his shirt to change. His well-toned muscles and his muscular back were exposed. He pulled his mask up to half of his face for breathing fresh air. Then a female voice called out his name from a dark corner of the room. He turned around to find Muffie.

"Muffie?" King asked.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this, King!" She pushed him and he landed on the bed. Muffie started kissing him, and that's what she meant by 'Direct Approach'. Just then, Julia entered to see King and Muffie on the bed. She was shocked. King got out of bed.

"Julia! It's... it's not what you think! I promise!" King tried to convince Julia. A tear sneaked up to the corner of Julia's eye. "...Julia?" She pushed him and ran down the stairs, crying. King followed her, leaving Muffie to escape. King caught her by the wrist.

"Julia, I told you. It's not what you think..."

"Then what is it?!" Julia shouted and cut him off, still crying. "Tell me what it meant! After you charmed me with all of your kisses and touches and all of that!". King lowered his head, and tears also fell from his eyes. Julia saw him cry, she cried more, and ran back, leaving King alone. She started to slow down, as she realized that she was far from him already. She looked at the happy couples on the street.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever and ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

She started to walk. While walking:

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

She took out a picture.

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_Cry (moment that I saw you cry)_

She let go of the picture and let the wind carry it. The picture showed Julia with King.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

She stooped by a wall:

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything all right..._

She continued to walk in the middle of a crowd, and a strong gust of wing blew...

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby cry!_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_Oh no, no, no_

_(I think I saw you cry)_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to hold you_

It turns out King was following her, but he was too late. Julia was already far away. But, he found their picture together. He looked up and kept searching her...

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Break Up Part 2

**NOTE: Copyrights do not belong to me, but to the composers, the artists and the movies of the songs used in the story. And of course, Namco. Please don't delete my account and my stories!**

**Chapter 5: Break-Up (Musical Special) Part 2**

7:00 AM- 2 weeks after the break-up- Somewhere in the Suburbs

A girl was watching one of King's previous matches on tape. Apparently, this teenage girl has a crush on King. I mean, who wouldn't? As another female was passing by her house, she heard the girl's loud screams for King. The female opened the window. She taped the girl's shoulder and... the scream last heard was the scream of pain. The female punched the girl's face resulting unconsciousness. The female is, none other than, Muffie.

"If I could do this to a girl, I bet I can do something about Julia Chang." She chuckled. "What would it feel for her, when a 45 CALIBER BULLET hits her chest!" She added, and chuckled even louder. She went out of the house.

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming' out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It so magical, we'd be so fantastic oh_

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us it don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing light_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

She pulled out a knife from her boot.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

Girls from their homes were unconscious, just because they have a crush on King. Muffie did all of this.

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

_Cause you know that baby, I_

She punches a motorcycle driver out of his seat, taking over the vehicle.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

While driving...

_Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

...she smiled sinisterly, before.

9:32 AM- Monday- Mishima High School

Julia's friends keep staring at her, since she wasn't feeling well. Like she was missing someone.

"I think we need to cheer her up." Xiaoyu started.

"Yeah. she looks so sad." Asuka replied.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered" Lili said with an idea. "Hey Julia!" Julia looked up. "You think I should go for Hwoarang?"

"Yeah. Go for it, but haven't you noticed, he has a girlfriend. And what's worse, that's Cherry." Julia answered. Lili smirked and stood up.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

At the pizza shop...

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious _

_And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess _

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)_

Cherry was walking with Hwoarang to get their order, passing Lili by...

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about _

Lili put a banana peel on the ground. Cherry was holding a pizza, and slipped. Food flew in the air, hitting her face when it fell back down.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

At the miniature golf course...

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me _

_And even when you look away I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear _

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear _

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)_

_Because..._

Xiaoyu tapped Lili and pointed at Cherry and Hwoarang playing.

_She's like so whatever _

_And you could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about _

Lili launched the ball, and hit Cherry's head, making her fall into the water pit

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Lili grabbed Hwoarang by the arm and led him some where else in the golf course.

_(Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in _

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

_(Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in _

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

Hwoarang laughed a bit...

_Hey, hey, you, you (Hey), I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)_

_No way, no way (No way), I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you (Hey), I could be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way) _

_Hey, hey, you, you (Hey), I know that you like me _

_No way, no way (No way), No, it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you (Hey), I want to be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_

Cherry comes out from behind a statue and sees Lili and Hwoarang. She growls. and charges at Lili. Lili, however, manages to duck and avoid her attack. Cherry came rolling down and crashed into a restroom.

_(Hey hey!)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (No way!) _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one (Hey!) _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way) _

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way, You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way! No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

They all laughed. In the end, Julia still wouldn't smile. The girls became worried because their bestfriend is sad.

"Really Julia. What's wrong?" Lili asked.

"Nothing. I... just.. need a moment alone."

"Okay. But you're missing all the fun." Julia walked out of the golf course. She kept trying to forget about King, but she just couldn't. Meanwhile, King, who's in the orphanage, couldn't stop thinking about her too.

_[Julia] __Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two weeks later you're still on my mind_

_[King] __Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_[Both] __Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

They both knew what to do. They started walking.

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_[Julia] __If love can move a mountain_

_[Both]__ Someday we'll know_

_[King]__ Why the sky is blue_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_[Julia] __Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_[King] __Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_[Julia] __I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_[Both] __For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

They saw each other and ran. When they reached each other...

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_[Julia] __If love can move a mountain_

_[Both]__ Someday we'll know_

_[King]__ Why the sky is blue_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_[King] Why Samson loved Delilah_

_[Both] One day I'll go_

_[Julia Dancing on the moon_

_[Both] Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you...._

They roamed around California with their hands laced together. When they stopped...

_[Julia] I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_[King] __Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_[Julia] __If I can ask God just one question_

_[Both] __Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_[King] __If love can move a mountain_

_[Both]__ Someday we'll know_

_[Julia]__ Why the sky is blue_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_[King] Why Samson loved Delilah_

_[Both] One day I'll go_

_[Julia Dancing on the moon_

_[Both] Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you...._

They stopped by on a top of a hill in the park. They kissed, and it brought back the memory of their kiss in The Dance. It was exactly like it. When they finally let go...

"Julia, I'm so sorry. I... I wasn't myself. I..." He was cut off.

"It's okay. It's pretty obvious that you wouldn't do something like that." Julia said. They hugged and King spotted a flying knife heading towards them. He pushed Julia and avoided the assault, as well as saving Julia's life. Muffie appeared, with a gun in her hands. To be specific, it was a 45 caliber magnum. They got scared. The people in the park saw the firearm and started a rampage. The people screamed and ran away.

"Muffie! Put that down!" King shouted.

"Sorry, King! But you can't have her!" Muffie replied, and aimed at Julia. King charged at Julia and grabbed her. Before we know it, a gunshot was heard, and blood came spurting out of King's back, as the 45 caliber bullet went through his skin. They fell down, and Julia went to King.

"King?! King?!" Julia shook King's body, hoping that he would wake up. Muffie chuckled.

"Now, NO ONE can save you this time!" She spoke too soon. A kid spy in a white suit, as well as in a white mask, was holding a pistol and shot Muffie's hand to make her let go of the magnum. After that, she ran away. The spy came near the couple.

"We have to get him to a hospital quick!" The spy said. Julia nodded, crying.


	7. Chapter 6: Foiled For The Last Time

**Chapter 6: Foiled For The Last Time**

SLAM!

The double door entrance flew open, as the doctors and a crying Julia came in with King on a hospital bed. The white sheets of cotton was excessively red, so wet with blood that it was dripping all over the place. King was damaged...severely damaged. He was immediately transfered to a larger bed, as a nurse urges Julia to go outside and wait. Julia agrees and sits on a chair. The masked teenager walked in.

"He would tell you not to worry. To be strong."

"Maybe you're right." Julia wiped her face. "Thanks for the help. We could've been done for. By the way, I never did get your name."

"My name is of no importance. The oppurtunity just flashed before my eyes and I had to do my duty."

"What? Saving the world?"

"Not likely." The teenager exits the scene. Julia watched impressively, then a doctor opens the door.

"Miss Chang, I'm glad to report that we have successfully removed the bullet. He's awake, but maybe some rest for 2 weeks may do."

CRASH!

The window in King's room shatters. Julia rushed inside to find that King was missing, and a broken window with nothing but wind flowing through it.

Meanwhile...

11:00- Monday- Muffie's Hideout

King was exhausted, considering the pain the bullet made on his back. Cold sweat was dripping all over his body, his face bleeding so much that went though his mask. His wrists were tied to the upper part of the pillars beside him, and his feet tied to the lower. He was in his boxers, and was completely paralized. He observed the environment. He was in a room, lighted only by hundreds of candles.

"I won't be foiled, King...not again." Muffie whispers just 2 inches away from his ear. She was wearing a rather seductive and outrageously revealing outfit. She was in a high fashion bra, her lips red as a rose, her black leather short as tight as skin and as short as it has never been before. "Now tell me...that you love me, King. And this will _all_ be over."

"Go to hell..."

BAM!

Muffie punched King even harder on the face. She just can't accept that fact that King cannot love a monster like her. She pulls out a knife. "I know you're gonna say it soon enough, King. I don't want to see you like this, but if it's what it takes for you to feel for me, I will do it." Muffie slits through King's muscular chest, as King screams loudly in extreme pain. "Now tell me, King...that you love me."

"...f-..forget it, bitch...I will never...ever love you..." King coughs blood in pain. Muffie just giggles. She picks up a pail of water with a red and a black hose in it. King's eyes widens. He now realizes what to expect. Muffie pulls out two electric pliers with wet sponges attached. "This is only going to get even harder, King, so let's make it fast. Let's finish this. But...maybe we could finish this the easy way...or we could finish this the hard way. What's it gonna be?" King hesitates to speak, knowing how unreal the pain will be. He backs down, not resisting against the temptation. King was having second thoughts, but...

"...not even close..." King answered. Muffie giggles.

"Wrong choice." She thrusts the pliers at King's body, letting 350 volts of electricity dominate his whole body. The wrestler screams in agony, while Muffie laughs in pleasure...


End file.
